


Fox spirit down the mountain

by SourCandy91



Category: MDZS, cql, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fox Spirit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy91/pseuds/SourCandy91
Relationships: SongLan/XiaoXingchen, songxiao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Songxiao Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Fox spirit down the mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/gifts).




End file.
